Voz
by hellovick
Summary: La escucha, riendo como si estuviese a su lado.


Sentada ante la innata preparación del platillo que hace de sus entrañas una feria de mil felicidades, acomodándose brechas tras la oreja izquierda y prometiendo abandonar el lugar tan temprano como suele hacerlo, deja en el reflejo del agua la mirada amatista que el tiempo ha vuelto a crear. Se juntan sus pies bajo la mesa de roble y tras la llamada de un camarero de sombrero extraño se presenta la nueva tanda de aromas que su mente no ha podido olvidar en años. Crece con el tiempo y cambia, se transforma. Recrea la forma que sabe que siempre ha de tener y el orgullo macizo que debe conservar en tiempos de discordia.

Avanza el sol sobre la ciudad; ríen niños que no conoce, caminan mujeres llevadas por la mano de la elegancia. Trata de ignorarlo, pero todo es tan perfectamente singular en su remembranza que la falta de la mitad de su alma se hace un factor imposible de repeler. Saborea la carne jugosa contra su paladar en tanto el condimento hace sus trabajos y no evita escuchar, entre la distancia cercana, que el vagabundo que antes dormía plácidamente ha comenzado a interpretar melodías desconocidas en su violín, único objeto que tal vez mantenga en tan buen estado.

Ella se extraña; son las sombras de una sinfonía que raramente podría haber olvidado, y ésta descansa tan dentro de ella que apenas reconoce no haberla escuchado en esta vida. Abandona el tenedor con el que se ayuda para saciar su apetito voraz y lo que queda en el plato de cerámica es un trozo de res que no ha sabido caber en su estómago.

Algo la distrae.

Escapa del restaurante de piedras anchas el mismo camarero de sombrero extraño con estofado de conejo entre sus manos. Lo único que se lo hace evidente a la muchacha es que la mujer que recibe el platillo lo exclama como si fuese el manjar más impresionante jamás probado. No es sólo la castaña la que voltea a observar a tan ruidosa persona, pues quienes procesan sus almuerzos en las mesas adyacentes levantan sus caras con curiosidad e impresión. Es en este punto que, a diferencia de los demás comensales que disfrutan en el exterior del sitio, la muchacha de jóvenes facciones sufre la vacilación del primer recuerdo. Uno contundente, fuerte como un golpe.

 _— ¡Estúpida coneja!_

Muchos recuerdos le han confundido hasta ese momento, pero es ése el primero en hacerlo de tal manera. Le llena el pecho con la necesidad de replicar, como si la voz de su memoria vieja pudiese oírla a través de los matices del tiempo inmaculado.

Decide ignorar el pensamiento hasta terminar con lo poco restante de su alimento, como si lo experimentado fuese producto de inanición jamás sufrida. Se repasa el mechón atascado tras su oreja izquierda con los dedos desnudos; desde siempre, al acariciar entre sí las yemas de éstos, ha percibido la sensación de una tela que falta. Blanca, quizá, y suave como su blusa.

Esto no es más que la capacidad _inconsciente_ de atraer lo propio desde las luces doradas de años muy lejanos.

Relaja la espalda contra el respaldo de su silla, contemplando el poco espacio que queda entre las alturas de los viejos edificios de balcones victorianos y ladrillos gastados para el cielo. Su color le parece nostálgico tras los cristales de una ventana amplia que se presenta en sus amatistas cual fotografía. Piensa asimismo en la perfección de esta denominación, pues llama su memoria a personas sin rostro con las cuales posó hacia una cámara alta que escondía a un desconocido bajo su cortina roja.

Bajan sus ojos al plato de cerámica, al cual le destacan las rosas pintadas tras la desaparición de la carne bien preparada. Le hace notar lo mucho que ha comido y lo mucho que adora hacerlo, y este reconocimiento recrea en ella la risa dulce y admirada de un joven que no está a su lado. Sin embargo, le escucha. Lo _siente,_ conmocionándose de tal manera que necesita alejar el plato de sí, creyendo que de tal manera va a ser posible mitigar la conmoción en su pecho.

Dejan junto a su brazo diestro una taza de té de porcelana elegante, taza que cree haber visto en manos de otra muchacha en algún momento. No se le hace extraño al tener a tanto gentío a su alrededor, así que se limita a abrazar al objeto entre sus manos sin preguntarse su procedencia. El té le recibe, le saluda con su vapor. Y antes de regalarle un sorbo, la joven analiza la infusión con el poder de su reflejo. Admira su propio mirar, sus pómulos normalizados por el aroma del té y el comienzo de las trenzas que caen a los costados de su cabeza como orejas de roedor. Tal atribución no se presenta así nada más, así que vuelve a oír la frase que retumba en su cabeza.

 _—¡Coneja!_

Pero el llamado no llega solo. Casi al unísono resuena el eco de su nombre en labios de otra persona, otro ser y voz. Admite su dulzura y su boca tembletea al dibujar las sílabas de su nombre. Tras esto se repite el eco, y no es hasta que ve más allá de su rostro en el reflejo que su corazón late con confundida emoción.

Verde.

Sus pupilas se disfrazan tras el brillo de las lágrimas y su panorama se difumina por la presencia de éstas. Aprieta la taza con su estupefacción y sigue observando a través del té al verde vivo de la hoja que cuelga sobre su cabeza. Así, como la carne, el té y el árbol cuya hoja admira presentan sus mensajes, ella no tarda en unirlos.

La risa dulce de su mente y el verde que exalta a su alma están conectados.

No sabe cómo, aún. Los recuerdos vagos se han sucedido a tal velocidad que apenas logra contener el nudo cruel en su garganta. En el alivio de su lento descubrimiento, además, nace su desesperación; le es menester, antes que cualquier otra cosa, dar rostro a la carcajada amable que sus oídos imaginan. Así que decide hacer exactamente eso, acompañada por el aroma del té y los restos de su platillo combinados.

La muchacha descansa la mirada amatista de la visión a través de la infusión, como si la presencia que se transmite a través de ésta se hubiese trasladado y sentado a su lado. Le siente cerca, rodeándola con brazos invisibles mientras el susurro nace con tanta magia que una de sus gotas, apretada en el lagrimal, cae dentro de la taza blanca. Se sorprende del suceso pero se remite a mover las pantorrillas bajo su falda de largo bordó. Está inquieta y es incapaz de torcer su pensamiento lejos de la sensación familiar que presenta su cuerpo, aún siendo el aroma a estofado el que pulula por sus fosas nasales.

Tarde o temprano decide que es adecuado dar un sorbo al té. No es por nada; se ha quedado estancada en su rememoración y necesita algo más que active sus emociones dormidas. Sus cejas se han fruncido y sus labios sonrosados forman la mueca que, ella sabe, sería reconocida por ese _alguien_ que su alma trata de reencontrar. De esta manera, dando uno y dos soplos para que el tacto con la infusión no sea violento y queme, bebe brevemente. Ha sido una buena elección, pues la nostalgia renace con una fuerza abrumadora.

Cuando la segunda lágrima se hunde y revuelve con el té, la castaña abandona la porcelana sobre la mesa individual y se aferra a su pecho como si la respuesta estuviese dentro del mismo. Aprieta sus labios para contener el sollozo que de momento no puede ser detenido, ni consolado. Se ruboriza y bajo sus ojos se adivinan surcos rojizos.

Es la misma carcajada amable que atraviesa sus oídos con la crueldad de lo amado.

Es ahora que lo nota; ha separado sus labios y éstos parecen dibujar en el aire la inicial de un nombre. Se enoja por haber cobrado consciencia, pues parecía estar a punto de revivir un punto crucial en su batalla interna. No tiene mucho tiempo para molestarse, de todos modos, pues la melodía que interpreta el vagabundo cercano hace su aparición como señal siguiente. Y su corazón se revela, pues reconoce la música de inmediato y sabe que debe relacionarse con ella y el mundo que le sigue detrás.

No puede seguir en el mismo sitio. Quedarse sentada otro minuto significaría la desesperación pura y eso entorpecería el éxito de su rememoración. Por ello escapa, casi tirando la silla en su levante y tratando de dar vueltas para encontrar un recoveco, un espacio pequeño o escondite entre los ladrillos viejos y ya mal pintados de los edificios cercanos. Una mirada fugaz y decide dirigirse al mejor refugio posible.

Los puestos de comida de la cuadra siguiente.

Pasa corriendo de lado al vagabundo, ganándose las decenas de miradas de los comensales dejados atrás y los transeúntes que la analizan con rareza. La ven asustada, y poco se equivocan.

La muchacha se encuentra tan impotente frente a sus memorias atascadas cerca de la superficie que las lágrimas han encontrado su completa libertad. Fluyen desde sus párpados inferiores y decoran su rostro, enfriando éste cuando las brisas la atraviesan y hacen danzar su cabello eterno. Se agacha, tan reencontrada en su llanto, y esconde bajo las telas largas y descuidadas de un puesto de carne. Si bien parece algo poco dejado al azar, ella no nota que el puesto contra el que se refugia es uno que vende aquello que le crea agua en la boca. Se abraza, deja la frente contra sus rodillas cubiertas por el bordó de su falda larga y desea que el violento despertar de este pasado adormecido desemboque pronto en lo que sea que deba.

Está asustada; la emoción de la nostalgia le recorre tan eminentemente que teme poder morir. Se asegura de no quedar a la vista de desconocidos que deseen curiosear, manteniendo sus sollozos agudos en pequeños susurros de la multitud. Siente que está a punto de toparse con algo, algo definitivo que va acercándose a cada respiro. Se aprieta los brazos; hinca sus uñas. Siente que el lazo que rodea su cuello y da cierre a su blusa le aprieta más que antes.

Alza la visión en su ansiedad. Desde su escondido espacio entre las telas puede ver parejas rebosantes, niños alborotados y algún perro sin dueño. Sus amatistas no descansan y sus dedos tiemblan. Recorre a cada quien que pasa cerca y no evita ir buscando otra de las pistas que le hacen temer. Sabe que su sentir es contradictorio, pero debe darle conclusión.

Prontamente, resalta entre estas personas un accesorio obscuro. Negro, negro como el pelaje del canino que acaba de ver hace segundos. A su paso, asoma a un grupo de damas otro vendedor ambulante con abanicos artesanales.

La castaña siente dolor; respira con agitación en tanto pequeños fragmentos van prendiéndose y hallando lugar en la conciencia que todavía no logra reaccionar.

Desaparece el sombrero entre las cabezas ajenas; rechazan al vendedor ambulante y éste guarda en su cesto desdeñado los abanicos. Maldice su falta de fortuna y golpea a un pequeño que carga con un paquete de dulces. Éstos caen contra las rocas del suelo, desparramando su color y variedad.

Caramelos y paletas rojas.

En este punto, las lágrimas cesan como si se frustrasen. La joven se aprieta con indecisión y trata de acallar cada sonido naciente tras la continua burla a su memoria. Se mantiene firme en su aturdimiento y transporta la mirada a otro punto de la calle.

Está mirando sin observar. Se suspende su mente un minuto y su respiración trata de descansar de sí misma. Cree que todo ha fulminado; ha sufrido insinuaciones de días que están fuera de su alcance. Finalmente, respira.

Tick tock.

Se estremece. Busca con desesperación ese pulso perfecto que parece gotear dentro de sus orejas. Observa la tela contra la que se cubre; mira más allá al tumulto de gente que aprecia la joyería de un servidor sospechoso. Cambia de dirección y abandona su mirada sobre los barriles volcados que la gente rodea para seguir su rumbo. Parece tornarse a la locura hasta que topa en frente con la pared de piedra contra la cual, con anormal tardanza, un individuo revisa su dorado, modesto reloj de bolsillo. Es demasiado.

Sufre el latido más doloroso y, cubriéndose los oídos con la fuerza de su vida, se acurruca en su recoveco y se encoge como puede, jugando a la suerte la posibilidad de desaparecer. Sabe que el objeto significa mucho, pero le es imposible mentalizar a _quién_ representa. Por esto, sufre en su infringido silencio y mantiene sus párpados violentamente apretados hasta desfallecer en un profundo sueño.

Se crea la caída paciente del sol.

El celeste suave y gentil desaparece y las calles empiezan a iluminarse con el anaranjado alumbrar del sol ocultándose. Algunos sitios cierran, otros abren, y otros efectúan un pequeño descanso entre visitante y visitante.

A ella la despierta el vendedor de carne del puesto contra el que descansa, no tan preocupado como enojado al verla en pleno estorbo de su orden y marcha a casa. Primero le regaña; sigue exclamando quejas que ella no oye del todo mientras sus ojos pierden el peso de la ensoñación. Tan veloz como sólo le apetece, la castaña se alza del suelo y repasa los restos secos de su frustración, ignorando al hombre en su deseo de alejarse.

Se despereza, volviendo a recorrer los puntos de la calle que han llamado su atención anteriormente para encontrarlos vacíos. Apenas quedan algunas personas en el exterior, así que la calle de piedra está libre casi en su totalidad para ella y el golpe de sus botas.

Sus extremidades pesan. Probablemente se deba al estrés de su sentir agudo y los recuerdos incompletos que descaradamente la han atacado.

Su rostro maneja una mueca, acorde a los restos de dolor en su pecho y garganta. El nudo del llanto aparece, fantasmagórico, y ella pasa por detrás de su oreja derecha la pequeña hebra de cabello que entromete su campo visual. Sus trenzas, como orejas de roedor, se muestran en su sombra y parecen contener al resto de su admirable cabellera. Le gustan.

Desde la cercanía aparece, o ella finalmente la percibe, la melodía sentida a través del violín inmaculado del vagabundo. Es la misma de antes, por igual, y fuerza en su pecho la nostalgia fortalecida.

 _—_ ¡Ah! La he escuchado antes.

Su corazón se congela.

La voz es tan inconfundible que sus labios tiemblan y los lagrimales se humedecen en su intención. Sus amatistas se detienen con indescriptible sentimiento sobre la figura del joven que habla al vagabundo. Ve su sonrisa, el rubio claro que reluce en su cabello y el suéter que parece protegerlo de las brisas inofensivas. Sin embargo, es el verde que la muchacha puede descubrir en aquél mirar lo que la conmueve. Es su conclusión.

Escapa su sollozo.

Echa a correr. Sabe que ha encontrado lo que los años han ocultado en su alma y el recuerdo revive tan pronto como su rostro topa contra el pecho del muchacho a cuyos brazos se ha lanzado. Ha podido ver el reconocimiento en la sonrisa de él; ahora mismo puede sentir cómo es rodeada y protegida en tan gran, recuperada calidez.

— ¡Oz!

* * *

 _Nos volvemos a encontrar._


End file.
